Ignacio
Ignacio was the famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and older brother of Mario and Luigi. History Being the younger cousin of Mario and Luigi, Ignacio was born in in Brooklyn New York. He makes a small cameo appearance in the first Mario Bros game in 1983, however this character took a very long hiatus until 2015. In the game, he is a palette swap for Mario, as Mario would instead wear a blue t-shirt and gray pants and his hair was revealed. When Ignacio was reintroduced due to a lack of human characters, Ignacio still bears the same appearance as before. Except now, Ignacio's t-shirt has a black "I" in the center of it, and the sleeves are now black. Super Smash Wii U Ignacio makes a playable appearance in the new Super Smash Wii U game. Ignacio is a balanced character (like Mario), however his jumping abilities and running abilities are much better than the Mario Bros. In the "new character cutscene" Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach are walking in the Mushroom Kingdom on one sunny day, when they notice another green pipe. Luigi thinking in a speech bubble that it might be the green spirxie princess yet again, is hesitant to move towards it. However as the crew move towards it, Ignacio jumps out of the tube and his name appears at the bottom as a new character. Game Appearances Super Mario 3d Universe Igancio is a playable character in the upcoming game Super Mario 3d Universe. He can be unlocked when Mario gets to world 4 and finds him locked up in the castle locked by Wendy O. Koopa (who has a crush on ignacio). Ignacio states that he was trying ot help him look for the power stars but was captured by an evil hag and was locked in a tower by a hideous she-beast.Once Mario gets to World 4, he discovers Ignacio calling out his name in the tower. Once he defeats Wendy, he rescues Ignacio, joins him on his adventure. Mario Kart WII U Ignacio is a playable character in the new game Mario Kart Wii U. He along with Lady Penelope can be unlocked after saving a file on Super Mario Superstar or winning 2,000 races Appearance Being apart of the Mario Bros Family, Ignacio bears a resemblance to Mario and Luigi. In his early appearances as 8-bit, he wore a blue t-shirt, his hair was dark brown, and he wore grey pants and light blue shoes. This character however was delayed, as there were a limited number of pixels and colors the programmers could use. When the programmers created Mario, they orginally planned to expose marios hair and give him a regular shirt, but could not due to graphic difficulties. Therefore they abandoned this design and gave it to their new character Ignacio. Ignacio is depicted as being much younger than the Mario bros (who are middle-aged). Ignacio normally wears gray pants and a royal blue t-shirt which includes black sleeves. However this is not always the case. He was originally depicted as wearing dark blue overalls on top of a royal blue shirt, nevertheless designers felt that this was no more than a blue palette swap of Mario. In the new Smash bros game, along with the other mario characters, Ignacio is given much more realistic clothing. He has large rounded ears like mario that stick out. The shape of his face is very defined, with a prominent jawline and a pointed chin. In early designs, he was depicted with black hair styled in a pompadour hairstyle. However, he is given dark brown hair with two swooped up bangs and his hair stops at the bottom of his hairline. So far, Ignacio is the first Mario bro with no facial hair However, he orginally had a goatee. Like most nintendo characters, he has light blue eyes. Relationships Family Ignacio often accompanies his older cousins Mario and Luigi on their adventures, most prominently in the Mario & Luigi series. Ignacio shares a very good relationship with the Mario Bros, more notably Mario. Mario shares a friendly rivalry with Ignacio, as Mario felt that Ignacio was praised more than he was. However, Mario has been a mentor to Ignacio, as he teaches him his many skills such as karting, golfing, and othe sports. This however backfires, because Ignacio becomes much more talented and skillful than Mario. Friends One of Ignacio's closest friends is Lord Isaac, and the two are often referred as Newcomers. The two are different in their personalities (Ignacio being more heroic and brash, while Isaac is more calm and stoic). However the two are almost always partnered in spin-off installments. In Mario Kart: Double Dash Wii U, the two are partnered again. Toad Ignacio is also good friends with Toad. Many Toads idolize Ignacio and praise him to be a great hero. Some even think that he will be better than the beloved Mario. Princess Peach Ignacio shares a very good relationship with Princess Peach as well. He constantly accompanies Mario on his adventures to rescue Peach, the two share friendly chemistry in baseball games, and their overall friendly behavior towards each other. Ignacio was also extremely upset when Peach was kidnapped in Super Mario 3d Universe. Rosalina Although there wasn't much interaction between the two, Ignacio has a huge crush on Rosalina. He has described Rosalina as "extremely beautiful" and the most "angelic lady of the stars" he has ever seen. Ignacio met Rosalina in Super Mario 3d Universe, and he almost immediately fell in love with her. Rosalina did not respond, nor return these feelings. Nevertheless, these two share a good relationship ﻿ Trivia Ignacio has a crush on Rosalina, and thinks that she is very beautiful. Rosalina has not confirmed nor denied her feelings toward ignacio, however it is heavily implied that she doesnt return her feelings. As a picture of the two can be seen when Mario beats the game 100%, with Ignacio having heart shaped eyes and Rosalina looks slightly weirded out. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Family Category:Mario Characters Category:Rickster1's Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Characters